Total Minecraft Island
by omegafan101
Summary: A little twist on the show Total Drama Island, this time, with 22 of the best Minecrafters.
1. Chapter 1 Not so happy Minecrafters

Omegafan: Welcome one and all, to Total. Minecraft. Island. This is a reality show were 22 famous Minecrafters, will be competing for $100,000! I'm your host, Omegafan101! With my two cohorts, and brothers, CVRocker and Samman505!

CV: Hey, what's up-

Omegafan: Anyways! Let's introduce our Minecrafters! *the boat arrives with the first Minecrafter* BlueBayou!

Bayou: Hello… Wait I thought we were staying at a five star hotel! Not some crappy summer camp!

Omegafan: I have no idea what you're talking about. *to camera* By the way, we tricked everyone into think that. *the next Minecrafter arrives* Next up is the Minecraft Universe!

Jason: You can just call me Jason.

Omegafan: Yeah, I don't care. Next up: Michael Jones of the Achievement Hunters!

Michael: What the f*** is this place?

Omegafan: Woah! Language Micheal! This is a family show. Next up: Skitscape!

Skitscape: What's up! I'm here to chew a** and kick bubblegum!… Wait…

Omegafan: Next up: ASF Jerome!

Jerome: HUNGER GAMES!

Omegafan: Actually, this is Total Minecraft Island.

Jerome: HUNGER GAMES!

Omegafan: … okay then… Next up: Bebopvox!

Bebopvox: I can see it now, next Minecraft Monday Show: "Bebopvox wins TMI!"

Omegafan: Uh huh, keep dreaming. Next up: Antvenom!

Ant: Hey Skit!

Skit: Ant! Welcome to the show!

Ant: Let's hope we're on the same team.

Omegafan: Next up: Gavin Free of the Achievement Hunters!

Gavin: WOOHOO *Jumps off the boat* *falls in the ocean* *Gavin screaming* Micool! Help! *Michael pulls Gavin up* Micool my Boi!

Omegafan: Well that was hilarious. Next up: SSundee! And here comes Cavemanfilms!

Ant and Skit: Caveman!

Caveman: Ant, Skit! Now we got the whole team! We're gonna dominate!

Omegafan: Next up: Jack Patillo of the Achievement Hunters! BajainCanadian!

Mitch: You can just call me Mitch.

Jerome: MITCH!

Mitch: JEROME!

Mitch and Jerome: HUNGER GAMES!

Omegafan: Again, not Hunger Games! Next up is: Deadlox! And here comes Geoff Ramsey and Ray Narveaz Jr… on the same boat…

Ray: He jumped on before we left.

Geoff: I was getting impatient.

Gavin: Ray!

Ray: Gavin, Michael! Aw yeah f***ing Team Lads in the house!

Omegafan: Again with the swearing! Anyways, next up is: Aurylian! Tobuscus!

Toby: *swinging around a giant sword* I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD!

Omegafan: WOAH WOAH! Take it easy! Next up is: ZexyZek

ZexyZek: Stay Zexy.

Michael: *To Gavin* What does that even mean?

Omegafan: Next up: Skydoesminecraft-

Sky: WOOHOO! I am going win! *gasps* Jason! Deadlox!

Omegafan: WELL I THINK I'VE GONE DEAF! Next up: Sethbling!

Seth: Will any of the challenges involve redstone?

Omegafan: 'Fraid not. Next is: HuskyMudkip

Sky: The Mudkip too!? Awesome!

Jerome: Perfect, now we're all here! Sky, Jason, Deadlox, me, Mudkip, Mitch, and Sundee.

Mudkip: All right, Team Crafted!

Omegafan: *chuckles* Wait till they here they're not all on the same team. Next up: oh no…

?: You guys are f***ed.

Omegafan: Ladies and Gentlemen… The Mad King Ryan…

Ryan: *insane laughter*

Omegafan: Okay, shut up. And that would be all of our Minecrafters! Now, everyone follow me to the bonfire pit.

Sam: Welcome to the bonfire pit. I'm in charge of this portion of the show. Everyday you guys will be put into a challenge, the winners are safe for the day. The losers, will come here and vote someone off. Everyone will get a marshmallow except for the loser. The loser will the walk the dock of shame and get on the loser boat.

Omegafan: Thank you Sam, now, I'll be splitting you guys into teams of 11. First team: Michael, Caveman, Bebop, Toby, Jerome, Bayou, Ryan, Sky, Deadlox, Mudkip, and Mitch. You guys are, The Screaming Zombies! Next team: Skit, Jack, Jason, Gavin, Geoff, Ray, Seth, Aury, Ant, Zexy, and Sundee! You guys are, the Killer Pigs!

Ray: What kind of a name is that!?

Omegafan: Couple things, first of all, you'll be recorded in all public areas at all times. Second, there'll be confessionals were you can share some secrets with the audience. Try it out if you want.

*In confessional*

Michael: Will this is just great. The camps sucks, I'm on a team of probably idiots, and none of the other Achivement Hunters are even on my team!

Jerome: Thank God I'm on a team with Mitch

Sky: Jason's not on my team!? Who will I scream at when I'm startled!?

*Out of confessionals*

Omegafan: All right everyone, you have an hour to unpack and get situated in you cabins, then, meet me at the mess hall.

*later at the mess hall*

CV: Listen up everyone, I'm the chef around here! You'll eat what I make, or you won't eat at all!

Toby: Well this guy's menacing…

Omegafan: Okay Minecrafters, get your swimsuits on, your first challenge is in one hour.

Ray: What do you think it'll be?

Jason: It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?

*one hour later* *at the top of a cliff*

Jason: Well… s***.


	2. Chapter 2 Not so happy Minecrafters 2

Omegafan: Last time, on Total Drama Island! We brought 22 of the best Minecrafters to one of the crappiest summer camps you've ever seen. And now, they'll have to go through their very first challenge! Who will win? Who will lose? And more importantly, who will be the first to be voted off? Find out, right now! On Total. Minecraft. Island.

*on top of a cliff*

Jason: Well… S***

Omegafan: Your first challenge, you have to jump off of this 1,000 ft cliff!

Jack: Well that sounds easy enough.

Omegafan: You guys really have to learn to keep your mouths shut. If you look below, you'll see that the waters are shark infested. There is however a ring that you can jump in, that we're pretty sure in shark free. At the bottom of the cliff, there are crates with supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub! The winners will get the reward of a hot tub party tonight, and the losers, will send someone home! Killer Pigs are up first!

Jack: So… Who wants to go first?

*crickets chirping*

Oh for God's sake I'll go… *jumps off the cliff into the ring* Made it!

Gavin: Alright… I'm next… *Gavin screaming*

Skit: Holy s***!

Zexy: Look out below!

Ant: *screaming*

Jason: Yeah, there's no way I'm jumping. It'd destroy my suit.

Omegafan: It's not even a real suit!

Jason: You can't prove that.

Omegafan: Fine, but that means you have to wear this chicken hat until the end of the day. And, that's one less point for your team.

Aury: Okay… here I go… *screaming*

Sundee: WOOHOO!

Aury: How can you be excited by that!?

Sundee: Are you kidding!? I do stuff worse then that all the time!

Seth: Yeah I'm not doing that. I build redstone, I don't jump off cliffs.

Omegafan: And yet you look like Mario. Here's your chicken hat.

Geoff: Yeah… I'm not sure about-

Ray: YOLO!

*Ray pushes Geoff off and jumps after him*

Geoff: RAY!

Ray: I mean, YOLO right?

Omegafan: Okay, so that's nine jumping pigs and two chickens. Zombies, if you can beat that you'll get a wheelbarrow to carry the crates in.

Bebop: Yeah, I'm not jumpng.

Deadlox: Why not?

Bebop: Same reason as Jason. My suit will be destroyed.

Omegafan: Again, not real super suits.

Deadlox: Yeah well, here's the thing about that…

*Deadlox pushes Bebop off the cliff*

Thank's for the idea Ray!

Ray: No prob!

Deadlox: Here I go!

Jerome: Well, my furs gonna get really soggy… But whatever! HUNGER GAMES!

Michael: Mogar fears nothing!

Toby: Tobuscus!

Ryan: *psychotic laughter*

Mudkip: Good thing I'm a mudkip. *screaming*

Bayou: Can't do it.

Omegafan: Let me guess! Your super suit will be destroyed!?

Bayou: No, it's just for show. I just don't like jumping in shark infested waters.

Omegafan: Okay then, here's your chicken hat.

Caveman: Alright Sky, see you at the bottom! Woohoo!

Sky: Yeah…

*confessionals*

Sky: So… here's the thing… Because of squid, I'm not really that good of a swimmer.

Skit: We got this in the bag, there's no way he'll jump.

Michael: Oh God, we're doomed…

Omegafan: Go on Sky, it's just a 1,000 ft drop into shark infested water.

Sky: Okay… here we go… FOR SKY ARMY! YAAAAAAAH!

Zombies: Woohoo!

Caveman: Nice work Sky!

*later on the beach*

Seth: Great this is just great!

Zexy: Would you just shut up!? If you and Jason would've just jumped, we would be winning right now!

Aury: If we lose, I think I know who I'm voting off.

Seth: Hey! If we ever run into something that has to do with technology, you'll need me.

Aury: Oh shut up!

*Pigs*

Bayou: Hey look, the cabins!

Toby: Awesome!

Omegafan: Now, all you need to do is build your hot tubs.

Mitch: Okay, let's get these crates open and-

Omegafan: Here's the thing, you gotta open the crates with your teeth.

Mitch: Aw come on!

*later*

Ryan: Alright, finally got one open!

Caveman: Hey I found some tools.

Bebop: I got a pool liner.

Sky: I found some wood.

Deadlox: Alright, let's get building!

Sundee: Finally… We made it…

Seth: Listen up guys, we can do this! With Aury's building skills and my technology skills, we can still win! Now, let's get these crates open!

Aury: He's right! Let's do this!

Seth: Hand me some tools!

Gavin: Um… Where are they?

Ray: What do you mean where are they!?

Gavin: They're not in any of the crates!

Jason: Well someone left a crate behind then!

Aury: Oh… So you guys are gonna laugh at this…

Jack: How are we supposed to build a hot tub with no tools!?

*after the hot tubs are finished*

Omegafan: Alright! Let's see your hot tubs. Zombies. Pretty sturdy, waters nice and hot. Pigs, looks good, no water in it but-

*Omegafan touches the Pig's hot tub and it falls apart*

Well never mind, this isn't even put together! Screaming Zombies win!

Zombies: WOOHOO!

Pigs: Aury!

Aury: Hey guys, it was just an accident, right?

*later at the bonfire*

Sam: Welcome campers, to your very first bonfire ceremony. I've already informed you of the rules, so let's get started. When I call your name, I'll give you a marshmallow. Skit. Gavin. Ray. Jack. Jason. Sundee. Geoff. Ant. Seth, Aury, there's only one marshmallow left. Seth, you refused to jump. Aury, you forgot the crate with the tools on the beach, the final marshmallow goes to…

Sethbling.

Sethbling: *whew* thank goodness.

Aury: But… But…

Omegafan: Sorry Aury, but the others have spoken, now get outta here!

Aury: Are you sure there's no chance of me coming back?

Omegafan: Hmmmm, Maybe… Bu most likely not! What a thrilling episode! But that's only one Minecrafter out of twenty two. Who will be the next to go!? Find out! Next time! On Total! Minecraft! Island!


End file.
